Semuanya Salahku
by Infaramona
Summary: "Kau tak bisa membenciku lebih dari aku membenci diriku sendiri"  Perasaan Albus Dumbledore setelah kehilangan Adiknya. Read and Review Please :


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author

N/A : Aku sedang belajar untuk menuli fic seperti ini, forgive for all my mistakes :)

**ENJOYY :)**

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

"Kau tak bisa Albus, kau tak bisa meninggalkan aku dan Ariana untuk mewujudkan mimpimu yang konyol itu bersama dia!" teriak Aberforth kepadaku sambil menunjuk ke Gellert, "Aku tahu kau selama ini terbebani dengan Ariana, tapi, apakah kau tak mempunyai hati nurani? Ariana itu adikmu, tanggung jawabmu setelah Ibu pergi!"

Aku sekejap berhenti melangkah saat mendengar Aberforth berkata seperti itu, Aberforth benar, Ariana adalah tanggung jawabku setelah Ibu pergi, tapi…

"Jangan banyak bicara kau anak bodoh!" kata Gellert disampingku, "Kau tak tahu tujuan kakakmu ini pergi kan idiot!. Ayo Albus, jangan pedulikan dia"

Aku masih terpaku diam dan membiarkan emosi memenuhi pikiranku,

'Ini untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar Albus, bukankah ini impianmu, untuk mendapatklan Hallows itu, jika kau mendapatkannya, tanggung jawab merawat adikmu yang rapuh ini akan terangkat dari pundakmu ini'

Aku tak menyadari bahwa sekarang Gellert dan Aberforth sedang dalam percekcokan yang sangat sengit, dan mataku menangkap bahwa Gellert telah mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

Sekejap kemudian percekcokan berubah menjadi perkelahian dan perang mantra antara Gellert dan Aberforth. Pada detik itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu, aku menyadari siapa Gellert Grindelwald sebenarnya, dan kukeluarkan juga tongkatku untuk membantu adik laki-lakiku melawannya.

Ariana tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan kaget melihat perang mantra terjadi didepan matanya. Aku sama sekali tak mengubrisnya, dan melanjutkan perang mantraku kembali .

Tiba-tiba Aberforth melepaskan tongkat sihirnya dan jatuh berlutut di lantai seketika. Aku melihat ke lantai dan seketika itu juga aku merasa kehilangan seluruh oksigen disekitarku.

Ariana terbaring tak bernyawa di lantai, matanya masih membuka dan Aberforth terisak disampingnya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke Gellert tetapi ia tiba-tiba Apparatte entah kemana.

Pemakaman Ariana berlangsung tertutup, hanya segelintir orang yang hadir termasuk Bathilda Bagshot. Aberforth marah sekali kepadaku dan di tengah isakannya, ia meninju hidungku dengan sekuat tenaganya. Aku terhuyung seketika dan merasakan darah hangat mengaliri wajahku dan rasa sakit di hidungku. Aku tetap diam di tempatku saat ini, aku merasa pantas mendapatkannya, aku pantas dihukum seberat-beratnya atau di jebloskan ke Azkaban untuk selama-lamanya.

"SEKARANG KAU SENANG KAN ALBUS?" teriak Aberforth keras sekali, "TANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUKMU TELAH TERANGAKAT, SEKARANG KAU BEBAS MENGELILINGI DUNIA TANPA BEBAN KELUARGA DAN KAU SEKARANG BISA MEWUJUDKAN 'IMPIAN' KONYOLMU ITU KAN!" dengan menekankan kata 'impian Aberforth pun pergi maninggalkanku yang terpaku diam di samping makam Ariana.

Semuanya salahku, mungkin aku jugalah yang telah meluncurkan kutukan yang telah membunuh Ariana. Ariana yang selama ini dilindungi Ibu, Ayahpun bersedia untuk di penjara selamanya hanya untuk melindungi Ariana.

Hatiku sakit mengetahui akulah penyebab Ariana meninggal. Aku salah, aku bodoh, aku orang paling jahat di dunia, dan aku benci diriku sendiri.

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan aku masih menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Hubunganku dengan Aberforth masih belum membaik, dia masih benci kepadaku dan aku memahaminya.

Aku mendengar rumor bahwa Gellert telah mendapatkan sebuah tongkat yang berkekuatan luar biasa, tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya.

Aku beberapa kali ditawari pekerjaan di kementrian sihir, tapi aku selalu menolaknya karena aku telah belajar dari kesalahnku sendiri, bahwa seharusnya aku jangan dipercayakan kekuasaan karena kekuasaan adalah kelemahan dan godaan buatku

**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Now you are gone, now you are gone**  
**There you go, there you go**  
**Somewhere I can't bring you back**  
**Now you are gone, now you are gone**  
**There you go, there you go,**  
**Somewhere you're not coming back**

**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day I found it won't be the same no..**  
**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day that I found it won't be the same..**

* * *

Lagu diatas adalah lagu dari Avril Lavigne yang berjudul Slipped away.

dan terakhir, aku mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Thanks


End file.
